La Voz dentro de tu Cabeza
by Guardian of Hell
Summary: Rainbow Dash esta siendo torturada por un unicornio maligno que le causa pesadillas todas las noches, haciendo que pierda la razón y asesina a una de sus más antigua amigas. Historia inspirada en el FF "Rocket to Insanity".


**La Voz dentro de tu Cabeza.**

Nota del Autor: Este FF está inspirado en la historia "_Rocket to Insanity_", si deseas entender alguna palabra de todo esto, lee primero esa historia y luego puedes leer esta.

Se retiró con el placer del deber hecho, después de todo llevaba haciendo esto durante semanas y hace muchos años ya, con diferentes ponys de toda Equestria. No discriminaba entre razas o clases sociales, a él sólo le interesaba su entretención: torturar al pony que saliera sorteado.

Pero no era una tortura común, no rompía sus huesos o drenaba su sangre, su entretención provenía de corromperlos mentalmente, transformar sus noches en una pesadilla eterna que te perseguía a todos lados y sus días hacerlos vivir con miedo y nerviosismo.

Muchas de sus víctimas terminaban en el manicomio, ahí era cuando buscaba a su nueva víctima, siempre elegida por los dioses del azar.

Llevaba ya semanas torturando a las misma pegaso color celeste y crin multicolor. Había sido la sorteada.

- _¿Con qué Rainbow Dash no?... jejeje… esto será muy divertido_ – había dicho la siniestra figura que torturaba a la pegaso más veloz de toda Equestria.

Durante muchas noches repetía las mismas escenas, eran escenas perturbadoras y horripilantes, de una tortura sin igual. Alas cortadas, marcas despedazadas, sangre vertida en su propio vientre… ¡y quien mejor para articular este macabro asesinato que una de tus amigas!

Hellsoul se fue a dormir, estaba exhausto pero satisfecho, siempre pensando y proyectando la nueva pesadilla que infundiría terror a Rainbow Dash.

- _¡Ya lo sé… en la próxima pesadilla haré que la desoyen viva y la sirvan como un plato de comida!_

El unicornio oscuro se regodeaba en su enferma imaginación, imaginar a la podre Dashie siendo torturada y mutilada le causaba placer y diversión; y lo más importante, nunca podrían probar nada de lo que hizo. Durante el día era solo otro habitante de la pacífica Ponyville, pero de noche dejaba que sus más oscuros instintos lo dominaran. Sabía que había maldad en su corazón y en su mente, pero no le molestaba, sabia como aparentar un corazón bondadoso con todos, pero era solo una máscara para su maligna esencia.

Volvía a amanecer sobre Ponyville, Hellsoul salía a las calles a comprar algo de comida, con una sonrisa falsa pero muy creíble saludada a quien se le cruzara por el camino, pero vio algo que nunca había logrado presenciar. Vio a Rainbow Dash, era casi un zombie, apenas se podía quedar despierta; su melena toda despeinada, las bolsas en sus ojos y la irritación por la falta de descanso de los mismos mostraba que no había dormido hace semanas.

- _¿Con_ _qué… esto es lo que causan mis pesadillas?_ – se pregunto Hellsoul, para luego darse una sonrisa macabra de satisfacción.

Vio como Rainbow Dash se alejaba a toda velocidad hacia Sweet Apple Acres, luego de haber tenido una pequeña charla con Applejack, la que estaba profundamente preocupada por su amiga.

- _¿Pero qué le pasa a esa Rainbow Dash, hace semanas que se comporta así?_

- _No te preocupes AJ, de seguro pronto se le_ _pasara_ – le dijo Hellhooves mientras se acercaba a ella con esa falsa pero muy creíble sonrisa.

- _Eso espero, terrón de azúcar… eso espero…_ - le respondió AJ, mientras se iba camino también a la granja de su familia.

Volvía a oscurecer sobre Equestria, era nuevamente la hora de la diversión. Hellhooves saca su libro de hechizos, era un libro viejo y de tapas negras, en su portada estaba escrito con letras doradas las palabras _Zauber verboten und die Beherrschung der dunklen Künste_, prendió unas cuantas velas y busco el hechizo correcto.

- _¿Dónde está…?... ¡ajá, acá está!_

Concentró su magia y comenzó a leer el hechizo en una lengua extinta de la cual él tenía amplio dominio, comenzando así la fiesta…

- _Die Kräfte des Bösen zu mir kommen… mir in meiner Rache helfen… aber da will ich nicht Blut zu vergießen… seinen Geist zu leeren!_

Rápidamente accedió al subconsciente de Rainbow Dash, era hora de comenzar el trabajo. Bombardeo la mente de Dash con horribles imágenes… Pinkie la tenia atada en una mesa en la cocina de Sugarcube Corner con una bandeja de horno bajo su cuerpo, con un cuchillo comenzó a arrancar lenta y dolorosamente su piel hasta dejarla con la carne viva al aire, tomo un poco de la sangre vertida y la mezclo con varias especias, dejando que cayera sobre la aún viva Rainbow Dash, con un cuchillo carnicero le corto las alas, para luego picarlas finamente y comenzar a cocinarlas en aceite caliente. Tomo unas cuantas zanahorias, patatas y cebollas, las pico y las dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Dash, luego tomo a la pegaso y con un hacha de carne le corto las cuatro patas, dejándolas a un lado. Luego tomo a las desmembrada pegaso y la puso en un horno hirviendo, para que lentamente comenzara a cocinarse aún viva. Ella gritaba, suplicaba por algo de clemencia y lloraba amarga y dolorosamente. Finalmente su carne termino de cocinarse con el fuego infernal que la abrazaba, aún viva fue llevada a una mesa adornada con más partes de cadáveres de otros ponys. Fue puesta como el plato principal al centro de la mesa, alrededor de la mesa estaban todas sus amigas, toda la gente que amaba o alguna vez amo, con tenedores y cuchillos miraban con hambre a la pegaso que aún viva estaba completamente asada. Rápidamente comenzaron a servirse de su carne, cortando grandes trozos de ella y llevándoselos directamente a la boca. Dash podía sentir cada picada de tenedor, cada fibra de carne arrancada de su cuerpo, era un martirio y el dolor era indescriptible. La pegaso volvía a despertar, sudaba frio y lloraba a mares, las sabanas la envolvían y ella solo se balanceaba en posición fetal de un lado a otro. Hellhooves había cumplido ya con su parte… pero quería probar otra cosa, busco un nuevo hechizo y creó una figura de él hecha absolutamente de oscuridad, solo con sus ojos de color rojo completamente que parecían llorar sangre, envió a su títere a la casa de Rainbow Dash para seguir con la tortura, pero sólo ella podía ver a esta malvada figura.

_- ¿Qué ocurrió Rainbow Dash?... ¡y yo que lo estaba pasando tan bien en la cena!... de verdad tienes una carne deliciosa y tu sangre tiene un gusto a fruta y velocidad que la hace deliciosa._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?_

_- Yo soy el responsable de tus pesadillas, Dashie querida._

_- Déjame en paz... ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?..._

_- Pues porque en algo me debo de divertir, ¿o no?_

Rainbow Dash lloraba, meciéndose a ella misma y tomándose la cabeza con sus patas delanteras, el llanto le había provocado un hipo que le impedía hablar con total claridad. Las sombras se multiplicaban y todas le hablaban al mismo tiempo, insultándola y riéndose de ella.

- _Yo no merezco esto… sólo quédense fuera… permanezcan fuera de mi cabeza… salgan de mi cabeza… por favor… sólo salgan de mi cabeza… _

Las sombras seguían insultándola y riéndose de ella, pronto tomaron la forma de sus amigas, burlándose y riéndose despectivamente de ella. Se burlaban de su miedo, de su terror, de su debilidad para no poder vencer unas simples pesadillas. El miedo se convirtió en ira, Dash golpeaba sus pezuñas contra su cabeza.

- ¡_Salgan… salgan… salgan… SALGAN… SALGAN AHORA!_

Ella lloraba desesperadamente, golpeando su frente contra el suelo de su habitación, también se golpeaba y se arrancaba los cabellos con sus pezuñas, rápidamente comenzó a sangrar y moretones llenaron su cabeza. Lagrimas, sangre, sudor y mucosidad le bañaban la cara mientras seguía llorando. Las sombras crecieron y rieron más fuerte, se unificaron en un vórtice y adoptaron la forma de un demonio pony. Que lanzaba una risa maligna y estruendosa, saco unas alas de murciélago de su cuerpo de oscuridad y se lanzo al ataque de Rainbow Dash, abrió sus enormes fauces como para poder tragarla. Ellas sólo grito y trato de refugiarse tras sus alas y sus sabanas, las sombras se estrellaron contra ella pero no le hicieron daño alguno, ella sólo siguió gritando con horror y desesperación en su casa, al lado de su cama, meciéndose de un lado a otro. La misión estaba cumplida, Hellsoul se podía retirar a dormir.

Las continuas noches de tortura habían hecho frutos, Hellsoul había destruido a Rainbow Dash. Esa alegre e impetuosa velocista se había ido para siempre, dejando solo un cascaron celeste y una melena desordenada que comenzaba a opacarse. Todas sus amigas habían notado su cambio, pero nadie sabía que le ocurría ni mucho menos como ayudarla, solo ella y Hellsoul sabían que ocurría. Ella había rechazado todo tipo de ayuda de cualquier pony que se le acercara. "_Demasiado testaruda"_ dirían algunos; "_Demasiado orgullosa_", otros. Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación hasta que llego el día sin destino, el día en que Rainbow Dash finalmente se quebró y cometió uno de los peores errores de su vida.

Era hora de que todo terminara, y Hellsoul sabía perfectamente como poder terminar todo esto. Lo había planeado todo en la noche, esa mañana había ido a Sugarcube Corner, donde la atendió Pinkie.

- _Hola Pinkie, que bueno verte de nuevo…_

_- ¡Hola!... ¿qué te puedo servir?_

_- Dame un pie de manzana y unos cupcakes._

Pinkie comenzó a buscar las cosas, saltando con su característica alegría.

- _Y… ¿has visto a Rainbow Dash?_

- Si… me tiene muy preocupada Dashie…

- Oye… se me ocurrió algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué tal si invitas a Dashie a comer unos cupcakes?... después de todo tus cupcakes alegran a todos… a mí siempre me hacen muy feliz.

El rostro de Pinkie se lleno de luz.

_- ¡Si, es una muy buena idea, pero tengo que comenzar a trabajar ahora!_

_- Muy bien… en ese caso… no te quito más tiempo, acá está el dinero por la comida. Adiós y buena suerte Pinkie._

_- Gracias y vuelve pronto._

Todo resulto como deseaba, ahora todo era cuestión de esperar…

Era un día caluroso de primavera en Ponyville. Todos los ponys disfrutaban la temperatura del clima, todos y cada uno de los Ponys se dedicaban a sus negocios. Lyra y Bon-Bon hablaban sentados en su mesa de siempre en el café. Applejack vendía la primera cosecha de manzanas, mientras algunos ponys se colocaban en fila para obtener esas delicias, y dentro de Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie estaba ocupando yendo de un lado al otro en la cocina, horneando como una tormenta color de rosa y perfume a azúcar. Ella miraba el reloj de vez en cuando, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que el minutero seguía avanzando. Sonó una campanilla, y al abrirse la puerta, una demacrada Rainbow Dash entraba a la tienda. Afuera, a la sombra de un árbol, Hellsoul esperaba hasta que entrara Rainbow Dash, simulaba leer un libro con unas manzanas al lado que había comprado. Cuando la vio entrar, era hora de terminar su juego.

- _¡Dashie, al fin llegas! _– le dijo la pony terrestre de pelo como algodón de azúcar - _he estado tan preocupada por ti. Has estado tan melancólica y depresiva por lo que pensé en pedirte que vinieras a visitarme así te haría sentir extra-super-especial y así te animaras… Pero entonces no te presentaste cuando debías y yo estaba triste porque estabas todo el día encerrada en tu casa, pero ahora entraste, estas aquí y podremos tener algo de diversión… _

Dash simplemente la miro fijamente, antes de sacudir la cabeza y cabeceara un poco hacia adelante por el cansancio extremo.

- Lo que sea, Pinkie… ¿para que querías que viniera?

La enérgica pony salto en la cocina, hacia uno de los tantos hornos en Sugarcube Corner antes de abrir la puerta del mismo, entrando sus pezuñas delanteras y sacando una bandeja de pastelitos hinchados y esponjosos, con unas generosas capas de crema sobre ellos. Se dio vuelta, sonriendo ampliamente mientras mostraba los pastelillos a Dash.

- _¡Te preparé unos cupcakes!_

Dash se puso pálida, más de lo que ya su demacrado rostro estaba. Su mente recordó la primera de las pesadillas. La más vivida, la más intensa. Una bandeja de cupcakes. Probo uno y al instante sus habilidades motoras rápidamente se deterioraron, tropezando mientras su cuerpo se apago bajo los efectos de alguna desconocida droga. Pinkie Pie cerniéndose sobre ella con una mueca maligna y los ojos brillando mientras el mundo se atenuaba a su alrededor. Y aquí estaba. Pasando de verdad. Su visión se nublo mientras su mundo giraba a su alrededor, el Pegaso tropezando hacia atrás y moviéndole la cabeza, murmuro en voz baja.

- _No...no...no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!_

Ella retrocedió, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo mientras sacudía violentamente su cabeza, mirando alrededor desesperadamente buscando una salida… ¿la ventana?... ¿la puerta?

- _N-no...no… no los quiero… no te dejare... déjame salir de aquí… ¡DEJAME SALIR DE AQUI!_

Pinkie solo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando con curiosidad a la paranoica pegaso, dejando la bandeja en el piso y levantando algunos cupcakes, saltando hacia la temblorosa Rainbow Dash y ofreciéndole el cupcake a la Pegaso. Dash se quedó mirándoles, eran del mismo color y del mismo tipo que los de la pesadilla.

- _Corre_… - le dijo una voz en su cabeza – _corre… corre maldita idiota… ¡CORRE!_

Con una pezuña Rainbow rechazó el dulce, golpeando el cupcake y tirándolo de las pezuñas de Pinkie.

- ¡_HE DICHO QUE NO LOS QUIERO!... se lo que estás haciendo… ¡pero no va a funcionar!_

Pinkie Pie frunció el ceño ante los cupcakes rechazados, pero en sí, de una manera típica en su personalidad solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a limpiar, tarareando para ella sola.

- _Quizás no te gusta la crema de fresa… ¡está bien!... hice un montón más por lo que podemos encontrar alguno que te guste… ¿esta eso bien, Rainbow?... ¿Dash?_

Miro hacia atrás, la Pegaso dejaba escapar ruidosos gemidos de pánico, con los ojos fijos en el poni rosa, tenía las pupilas totalmente contraídas, mientras el miedo y la adrenalina recorrían su cuerpo. Sentía que estaba atrapada, con Pinkie frente a ella y la pared detrás de ella, jadeando fuertemente. Con su falta de sueño y la mente llena de terror, repetía las escenas de sus pesadillas una y otra vez. De el hacha cortando sus alas, el cuchillo avanzando a través de la carne, cortando a través del hueso. El bisturí perforando el pecho, arrastrándose a través de su carne hasta su ingle, desollándola y dejándola abierta como una especie de piñata enferma. Los recuerdos la llenaban de pánico, estaba hiperventilada, ya no veía a su antigua amiga, sino a un horrible carnicero, un sádico. Las sombras volvían a aparecer frente a sus ojos, mientras afuera Hellsoul conjuraba su hechizo de sombras.

- _¡HAZ ALGO!_

_- ¡CORRE!_

_- ¡HUYE DE ALLÍ, MALDITA IDIOTA!_

Y entonces lo vio… ese brillante y fuerte protector, allí sentado en la mesa a su lado. Una voz dentro de su mente le susurró a ella como un amante seductor, que suena tan mal, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo.

_- Mátala…_

Dash vaciló. Parte de ella quería gritar, otra correr, pero otra consideró la idea que le dio una de las sombras que le hablaban. Matarla… antes de que la matase. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos contradictorios, la pegaso se sentía mal del estomago, sus rodillas estaban débiles y el latido de su propio corazón se sentía en su cabeza.

_- Vamos Dashie… toma el cuchillo… _

Dash se quedó mirando el cuchillo. Acerco lentamente sus pezuñas hacia la mesa donde estaba el cuchillo, temblando, como tratando de luchar todavía para razonar.

_- Tómalo… toma el cuchillo… _

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, ya sus pezuñas se cernían sobre el mango del cuchillo, como si el poco de razón que le quedaba sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que era una batalla que perdería.

_- ¡TÓMALO MALDITA SEA, TÓMALO!_

Ella lo levanto, sosteniéndolo frente a Pinkie Pie con sus pezuñas temblorosas, sus ojos fijos en su amiga, y entre sollozos e hipo trato de hablar.

- _Solo déjame sola... por favor… Pinkie-Pie... solo_ *hic* _déjame sola…_

Pinkie Pie miro al cuchillo siendo manipulado por su amiga por un momento, antes de reírse y saltar hacia Dash, cuyo corazón se hundió en el terror y el pánico mientras la poni se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

_- ¡Oh Dash, tu pequeña pony bromista!... ¡casi me asustas con ese cuchillo!... ¿nunca desperdicias la oportunidad para bromear?_

Ella no pensaba. Su cuerpo actuó solo, por instinto; un grito de terror, y Pinkie Pie quedó atónita mirando a Rainbow Dash, ella también estaba congelada, de la hoja de plata del cuchillo goteaba un líquido de color rojo. Pinkie pie levanto una pezuña hacia su mejilla, tocándose el gran corte, quedando su propia sangre en su pata.

_- R-Rainbow Dash… ¿por qué...?_

_- Te dije que *hic* te mantuvieras alejada... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUDISTE MANTENERTE ALEJADA!" _

_- Mátala. _

_- N-no… ella es mi amiga...Yo n-no puedo...Yo...Yo _

_- Mátala...y el dolor se detendrá. _

_- P-Por favor... P-Pinkie... corre... solo corre... oh Celestia… ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS HACERLO! _

_- ¡MÁTALA… MÁTALA… MÁTALA… MÁTALA MALDITA YEGUA DE MIERDA… MÁTALA! _

Lo que ocurrió después aún es muy confuso, los recuerdos están borrosos en la mente de Rainbow Dash. Mientras Pinkie Pie intento dar sentido al repentino ataque en su contra, Dash dejo escapar una mezcla entre un llanto escalofriante y un grito lleno de ira, capturó a la pony con la guardia baja y la atacó, pasando la fría hoja a través de su cuello, cortando las venas y arterias mientras unas gotas de sangre brotaron de las heridas. La sorpresa y el horror se marcaron en el rostro de Pinkie Pie mientras de su cuello gorgoteaba sangre. Una gran hemorragia comenzó a brotar de la herida, manchando su piel rosa con el color rojo carmesí de su sangre. Una y otra vez la hoja de plata golpeó la carne de Pinkie, la velocidad de Dash no restringió su vuelo mientras ella hundía la hoja en el cuello de Pinkie a un ritmo veloz, sollozando histéricamente mientras se retorcía y agitaba a la potra. Paso a través del pecho y del hueso, la lucha de Pinkie Pie por su vida lentamente comenzó a se detenerse, mientras su sangre se derramó en el suelo de la cocina de Sugarcube Corner, rodeando todo de sangre y salpicando a la pegaso con ese líquido rojo vivo. Las sombras la rodeaban y seguían riendo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más hiriente, cada vez más malignas, alimentándose con la vida y sangre de Pinkie, su maldad crecía con los segundos al igual que su tamaño.

_- ¡SOLO DEJENME SOLA!_

Dashie gritaba, el miedo se convertía en ira nuevamente.

_- ¡¿NO PODIAS SIMPLEMENTE IRTE, NO PODIAS?... ¡TENIAS QUE SEGUIR VINIENDO HACIA MI!_

El forcejeo de Pinkie se volvió más y más débil, sus ojos estaban inundados de terror mientras las lágrimas corrían bajo su cara, su rostro quedó congelado en una mezcla de miedo y angustia. ¿Qué había hecho que molestara tanto a la pegaso que por tantos años fue su amiga?... ¿fue la crema?... ¿uso ella sal en lugar de azúcar?... ¿por qué le hacía esto a ella? Mientras esos pequeños y brillantes ojos miraban a Dash, los golpes de la hoja se volvieron cada vez más y más lentos, la pegaso finalmente hundió completamente la hoja en el pecho de Pinkie, traspasando el corazón de la pony, poniendo fin a su vida de una vez por todas. Dash dejó escapar el aliento, las partes de su cuerpo temblaban cuando miró hacia abajo y vio su obra. Tenía manchadas de sangre su piel y sus plumas, pintándole de un profundo carmesí, de su amiga no quedaba nada más que una escena macabra. Ella lloró, dejando escapar un gemido de angustia al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la pony masacrada, y sostuvo el cadáver aun caliente de su amiga apretadamente contra su cuerpo.

_- No… no… no… no.. ¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡NO!... Yo no... Oh Celestia… no... ¿qué he hecho?... ¡¿QUE HICE?_

El cuerpo de Dash se sacudía mientras su pecho jadeaba con cada grito desgarrador de angustia, de repente dejo escapar el cuerpo de su amiga y dejo escapar un grito ensordecedor del terror mientras ella miraba sus propias pezuñas. Sangre y vísceras las cubrían, goteaban a través de su piel, la escena salida de una película de terror se establecía ante sus ojos. Ella se resbalo hacia atrás, cayendo en el charco de sangre que ella misma había causado, golpeando en un montón de sangre antes de que se reincorporara y se arrastrara hacia la pared más alejada del cadáver de Pinkie, su estomago se amotinaba en ella y vació su contenido al suelo. Su mente se acelero, pensamientos corriendo a mil por hora mientras el terror llenaba sus ojos en la escena de lo que sus propias pezuñas habían hecho. Homicidio… ella había asesinado a una de sus propias amigas. Era algo inaudito. Ningún pony había asesinado a otro durante cientos de años. Voces con garras dentro de su mente le susurraban, el mundo giraba alrededor de su cuerpo y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, los últimos vestigios de su cordura murieron, uno por uno...hasta que el hilo definitivo finalmente se rompió.

Dash se llevo las pezuñas a su cabeza, cubriendo con sangre sus melena color arcoíris, la pegaso comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás en la cocina, en medio del gran charco de sangre, sonriendo dementemente, hablándose a sí misma, como una desquiciada.

_- R-ríete del lo que te de miedo… jeje… jajaja… ajajajajajajaja… ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

Dash echó hacia atrás su cabeza, doblando las piernas contra su pecho y envolviendo sus extremidades alrededor de ellos, una risa psicópata era emitida por la pegaso mientras su mundo alrededor era devastado, su mente y su espíritu se quebrantaron y dividieron… pero las sombras no se iban… seguían ahí… acompañándola y riendo con ella. Nuevamente todas las sombras se hicieron una. Dash dejo de reír y de las sombras surgió el responsable de todo esto, ante sus ojos y en medio de un fuego negro hecho de sombras, surgía Hellsoul.

_- ¡Hay que nos hemos divertido!... ¿no es cierto Dashie?_

_- Y-yo te conozco…_

_- Así es… soy Hellsoul._

_- Si… te vi… el otro día… cuando estuve con AJ…_

_- Está en lo correcto, querida._

_- ¿Pero qué haces acá?_

_- ¿Qué no es obvio, yegüita tonta?... yo fui el responsable de todo… yo te torture todas estas noches… yo planee cada pesadilla, yo era las sombras que te torturaban… yo te ordene matar a una de tus mejores amigas… y me has obedecido en todo, mi pequeña Rainbow Dash… has masacrado a tu amiga solo porque una voz dentro de tu cabeza te lo ha dicho._

Rainbow Dash comprendió todo, quiso golpear a Hellsoul, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo moverse del suelo. En el suelo comenzó a llorar y retorcerse en la sangre, mientras Hellsoul sonreía, satisfecho con el final que había provocado y con el resultado de su obra.

_- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me hiciste esto?... ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA, POR QUÉ?_

_- Pues porque puedo… me causa placer y felicidad ver a los demás sufriendo. Me alimento de su sufrimiento y su quebranto en mi licor preferido. Me gustan los finales tristes y más si muere un inocente, disfruto del sufrimiento y del dolor ajeno… cada pony es un reto… y tu también fuiste solo una de las sorteadas por los dioses del azar… ¿quién sabe?... puede que mañana le toque a Twilight, o a Fluttershy, o a cualquier pony de esta tierra… tu solo fuiste un juguete para mi… un juguete que ya se rompió y que ahora voy a desechar para tener una nueva adquisición para mi diversión en las oscuras noches, donde la fuerza del mal me alimenta y me da fuerzas._

A lo lejos se comienzan a escuchar pasos, vienen corriendo, son guardias imperiales.

_- Se me olvidaba comentarte… llame a la guardia diurna para que venga a apresarte… después de todo… tú estas bañada en la sangre del cadáver y yo tengo una coartada perfecta._

_- ¡SOMOS LA GUARDIA DIURNA… ABRA ESTA PUERTA AHORA O LA TENDREMOS QUE DERRIBAR!_

_- Bueno, Dashie hermosa… me retiro… fue un gusto haber jugado contigo._

Entre las sombras se perdió el responsable de todo esto. Cuando se desvaneció completamente la Guardia Diurna entro a la cocina, encontrando de primera mano el horripilante espectáculo. Dos guardias tomaron rápidamente a Rainbow Dash y la inmovilizaron, ella lucho y trato de escapar, pero no pudo. Otros tres guardias reconocieron el cadáver y uno de ellos se acerco a la asesina.

- _Pegaso Rainbow Dash de Cloudsdale… se encuentra usted bajo arresto por el cargo de homicidio consumado contra la pony de tierra Pinkamena Diane Pie de Ponyville… pueden llevársela._

Ambos guardias se llevaron a Rainbow Dash hasta una carroza policial. Rainbow Dash fue llevada hacia Canterlot, donde fue enjuiciada y encontrada culpable del cargo del que se le imputaba. Fue condenada a pena capital a ejecutarse en lo que saliera el sol. Rainbow Dash fue llevada a la celda para los prisioneros que serían ejecutados. Allí lloró toda la noche… hasta caer dormida.

Salía el sol sobre Equestria, y en el patio de la cárcel se agolpaban muchos ponys, todos venían a ver la ejecución. Dos guardias de negro con una insignia en forma de calavera en el pecho fueron hasta donde estaba Rainbow Dash, sonrieron malignamente y uno de ellos saco una gran espada, el otro tomo a la pegaso y la puso en el piso, con su ala derecha extendida. El otro guardia con un movimiento cortó el ala de la pegaso, la que soltó una horrible alarido de dolor. Repitieron el mismo proceso con la otra ala de Rainbow Dash, luego la tomaron de sus patas delanteras y a rastras y con ambas heridas sangrantes la llevaron por un largo y oscuro pasillo hasta una gran puerta de hierro que dio al patio de ejecuciones. Subieron por una escalera hasta el gran patíbulo de madera, allí, sentaron a Rainbow Dash en el suelo y por su cuello pasaron una gruesa soga que colgaba de un travesaño sostenido por dos mástiles. Rainbow Dash lloraba amargamente, vio a la multitud que se reunió en el patio, reconoció a sus amigas, a Gilda, a las Princesas, a sus vecinos y amigos de Ponyville, a sus ex compañeros de clase en la Academia de Vuelo pero, sobre todos ellos, entre el público, con una larga capucha y capa negras, reconoció a Hellsoul, sonriendo malignamente y satisfecho con todo esto. Rainbow Dash solo bajo las orejas y el rostro, cerró sus ojos y soltó sus últimas lágrimas.

_- ¿Algún último deseo?_

_- Si… quiero… quiero que todos sepan… que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho… y que les pido perdón a todos._

Un reverendo se acerca a Rainbow Dash y le da la extremaunción. Luego de esto, una palanca se jala y la que fue una vez la portadora del elemento de la lealtad, quedó colgada del cuello, su visión comenzaba a nublarse y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Pero una voz en su cabeza fue la última en despedirse de ella.

- _Adiós Rainbow Dash… nos veremos en el infierno._

Fue Hellsoul el último en despedirse. Cuando el cuerpo de la pegaso dejo de moverse y su corazón de latir, hubo un concierto sonoro de llanto por la recién ejecutada. Pero entre los ponys que lloraban la perdida, uno se iba alejando rápidamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y la capucha protegiéndole de ser reconocido, se fue internándose por entre los árboles.

- _Ahora… ¿quién será mi próxima víctima?_ – se dijo a sí mismo, riendo apenas audible, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los árboles del bosque.


End file.
